


Shiny New Australia

by radio_silent



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_silent/pseuds/radio_silent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evil moisture buddy, a "Horrible-mile-o-bile," and new ELE membership-but no more Penny. What's a doctor to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny New Australia

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic, but I want to post it here for posterity. : ) It's dedicated to anyone who ever thought the lyric "shiny new Australia" in "Brand New Day" was referring to a car (*cough*). I ran with that idea.

"Moist...Really? Again?" Dr. Horrible complained. The white plush seats of his vintage '87 van were slowly being permeated by sweat, or liquid, or something disgusting and staining and dark.

"I can't really help it. I mean, it's my power. Sorry, though," his evil-moisture-buddy flustered, in a slightly gravelly voice. "Besides, do you think it might be time to give up the car?"

"The Horrible-mile-o-bile? But I got this when I was first coming up with my disguise and villain name, back when I was just a weird kid in a lab coat looking for a PhD in something cool and toying with the idea of a water-beam ray- which," he glanced at his friend, "is totally unnecessary now. Unless you think it would help get out that stain...?"

"You could use a girlfriend here," Moist said. "I think they know this stuff. I could always ask Conflict Diamond to fix you up with someone..."

Dr. Horrible shot him a dark look.

"...or I could really, really not."

The ELE member sighed. "Thanks."

"Are you ever going to get over P-"

"Don't say her name." the Doctor said, and enhanced the order this with the sound of the transmission revving into gear. As the car pulled out of the driveway, his friend could only hope to change the subject.

"Fine. But you could still use some new wheels. Have you seen what those new Toyota Australias look-"

The crash of one white Horrible-mile-o-bile smashing into a large number of garbage cans and recycling bins could be heard all the way up the block.


End file.
